Shopkins (UK Dub)
Shopkins is one of the best American animated toy programs of all time, being shown in 180 countries, along with having tons of merchandise around the world. But prior to being aired on YouTube in the 2010s, Shopkins was first shown to the British audience in 2015 when Turner launched its short-lived preschool block, Nick Jr. Too. Around that time, they created a UK dub (like Thomas & Friends), though a few episodes were aired with the original American audio. As Nick Jr. Too lasted only 1 year and a half, the UK dub pulled along with the block. The only trace of the dub is a 30-second promo video. All post-2017 UK releases of the show use the US dub, which was previously seen everywhere else, most likely due to poor ratings on the UK dub. It aired on Nick Jr on 1st April 2018 as an April Fools joke, but it hasn't been uploaded to YouTube. Cast *Jadie Rose Hobson as Apple Blossom *Carina Reeves as Cheeky Chocolate and Duncan *Morwenna Banks as Strawberry Kiss and V. Nilla Tubs *Holly Hazelton as Spilt Milk and Pretti Pressie *Rob Rackstraw as Choc E. Tubs *Nicola Stapleton as Jessicake, Tiara Sparkles and Rainbow Sparkle *Teresa Gallagher as Bubbleisha and Bianca Banana *Sophie Colquhoun as Peppa-Mint and Rubie Blaze *Mia Hope Gaywood as Rainbow Kate and Minty Paws *Harriet Kershaw as Pineapple Lily and Foxy Lemons Undubbed *Kate Murphy as Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Cupcake Queen, Dum Mee Mee, Toasty Pop, Suzie Sundae, Shady, June Balloon, Freda Fern, Connie Console, Lola Roller Blade, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Fortune Stella, Sadie Soccerball, Lynne Spring, Suzie Sushi, Choc N' Chip, Fleur Flour, Pippa Lemon, Sarah Fairy Cake, Philippa Flowers, Tara Tiara, Celeste Zest Cake, Pina Pineapple Drink, Yvonne Scone, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Queen Cake, Lynn Flight Meal, Lala Lipstick, Tayler Tee, Celeste Rainbow Dress, Pamela Camera, Honey Hearts, Swirly Shirley, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Twinkle Cupcake, Bling Unicorn Ring, Posh Pear, Sneaky Wedge, Popsi Cool, the Female Royal Guard, English Rose and Kooky Monroe *Doug Erholtz as Chee Zee, Slick Breadstick, Max Saxophone, Lil' Blaze, Lucky Fortune Cookie, Gino Gelati, Chico Pyramid, Rockin' Broc, Casper Cap, Crumbly and Lei *Aziz Anzari as Mike Rophone *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas *Erika Harlacher as Nina Noodles and Miss Sprinkles *Allegra Clark as Mystabella *Ryan Bartley as Pupkin Cake and Bunny Bow *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl *Cassandra Lee Morris as Berry Tubs *David Lodge as the Fruit Tree, Admiral Robot and the Male Royal Guard *Debi Derryberry as Rosie Bloom and Bridie *Abby Trott as Donatina *Reba Buhr as Crispy *Tara Sands as Crown Jules and Pinkie Cola *Cherami Leigh as Skyanna *Brianna Knickerbocker as Macy Macaron *Karen Fukuhara as Sara Sushi *Jessica DiCicco as Gabriela *Rebecca Davis as Clover *Mark Whitten as Bruce and Spike *Laura Stahl as Scarletta Gateau Differences *This dub changes some of the words to their British equivalents, such as: **Cookie to biscuit *The letter senders and their locations are changed to reflect the United Kingdom. The city/state format is also not used by the United Kingdom, which is why only the city the sender lives in is mentioned. Fun Facts Trivia *In real life, Shopkins used the original version in the United Kingdom. *Choc E. Tubs' voice was originally considered to be left undubbed before having him dubbed by Rob Rackstraw. Category:International Category:Shopkins Category:Fanon Works